Una sorpresa al supermercato
by Team Rizzoli and Isles Italia
Summary: Jane e Maura vanno a fare la spesa con i loro due figli e alla cassa Maura rivelerà una bellissima sorpresa. ONE-SHOT, FANFICTION CON UN SOLO CAPITOLO! Cover by Rizzoli & Isles TNT


Maura si siede al posto del passeggero dopo aver legato i bambini nei seggiolini e li guarda dallo specchietto. "Ora mi raccomando, non addormentatevi che in dieci minuti arriviamo al supermercato!"

"Mamma posso avere il mio libro?"

"Sì Ben." Glielo passa. "Controlla che tuo fratello non faccia cadere il ciuccio okay? Grazie."

Jane le da un bacio e poi inizia a guidare verso il supermercato. "Hai preso la lista della spesa?"

"Certo." sorride. "Abbiamo un sacco di cose da prendere."

"Lo so, ultimamente le cose finiscono così in fretta."

"Con quei due stomaci che mangiano per quattro ci credo!" ride.

"Mangiano anche per te." le mette una mano sulla gamba. "Tutto bene? Sei un po' stressata per i bambini? Se hai bisogno di una pausa ti pago una vacanza e me ne occupo io."

"Non sono mai stata così stanca in vita mia." ride. "Ma lo adoro." si sporge e la bacia.

"Sono qua per qualsiasi cosa." sorride e poi arrivano e quando ha parcheggiato, scendono ed entrano. Jane prende Max e lo mette nel carrello e lo spinge, mentre Maura e Ben stanno davanti a loro e guardano le cose da mettere nel carrello.

Ben aiuta Maura e lei gli fa leggere le date di scadenza per allenarsi con i numeri.

"Zero sei...zero uno...tre-"

"No, guarda meglio."

"Mmm..due zero...uno...nove?"

"Sei." sorride. "Ottimo lavoro."

Jane li guarda sorridendo, Ben è da poco in America, è originario dell'Africa e loro hanno deciso di adottarlo quando Max ha compiuto due anni e ora è un anno che sta con loro. Pian piano sta imparando tante cose e Maura si diverte ad istruirlo. "No Max quello no."

"Mamma!" la guarda agitando un giochino.

"No amore, tra poco è il tuo compleanno, ne riceverai tanti di giocattoli." glielo prende di mano e lo rimette giù. "Fai il bravo."

"Uffa." mette il broncio.

"Non fare così.." lo guarda e gli fa il solletico "Prendiamo il budino per consolarci."

"Siii!" ridacchia.

"I miei due golosoni." sorride baciando sia Jane che Max sulle guance. "Allora, mentre voi scegliete i budini, io e Ben andiamo a prendere le verdure che ci fanno bene, vero Ben?" Il bambino fa la linguaccia. "Siete tutti contro di me!"

"Chi è la mamma divertente?"

"Tu!" Ben la indica.

"E la mamma noiosa?"

"Mamma Maura!" ride.

Jane scoppia a ridere e accarezza i capelli a Ben. "Che ne dici di un po' di carote come un coniglietto?"

"Va bene." annuisce e prende la mano di Maura. "Carote?"

"Dai andiamo." Maura lo porta al reparto e insieme pesano tutte le verdure e Ben mette le etichette.

"Allora cucciolo, vaniglia o cioccolato?"

"Mmm.. vaniglia?"

"Vaniglia!" annuisce e lo prende mettendolo nel carrello. "Forza andiamo a recuperare mamma e Ben che saranno pieni di verdura." spinge il carrello e li raggiungono. "Allora cosa ci manca?"

Ben mette i sacchetti nel carrello mentre Maura tira fuori la lista. "Allora ci manca latte, il bagnoschiuma per i bambini, un nuovo termometro perché qualcuno ha pensato che fosse un giocattolo.." guarda Max che sorride. "E poi la carta igienica e il succo di frutta."

"Pera!"

"No no bicocca!"

Maura sospira. "Chi l'ha scelto l'ultima volta?" li guarda e Ben abbassa lo sguardo.

"Io."

"Allora questo è il turno di Max, okay?" sorride e mentre Max si sporge a prendere il succo all'albicocca lei prende di nascosto anche i succhi piccoli alla pera.

Jane la guarda scuotendo la testa e poi prosegue prendendo in braccio Max per fargli prendere alcune cose negli scaffali in alto. "Vedi di non giocarci questa volta con il termometro okay?"

"Si." annuisce e poi si accoccola contro di lei.

"Vuoi stare in braccio?"

"Si per favore."

"Okay." con una mano spinge il carrello. "Oh amore, per favore mi prenderesti la birra?"

"Certo." Prende la cassetta da sei di birra e la mette sul carrello. "Sei fortunata che non era sullo scaffale alto questa volta." sorride.

"Quando sarò grande sarò alto come mamma Jane e ti aiuterò." sorride Ben.

"Sei un bravo figlio." gli sorride.

"Anch'io sarò alto?" Max la guarda.

"Tu sarai così alto da toccare il cielo!" lo lancia in aria e lo riprende mentre lui ride.

"Magari non fino al cielo... Mancheresti troppo alle tue mamme così in alto." ride e gli dà un bacio.

"Il mio cucciolino." lo riempie di baci e lui ride. "Forza, prendiamo le ultime cose per la cena di stasera che vengono i nonni e c'è anche zio Frankie."

"Siii!" sorride Ben felice perché sa che Frankie giocherà a baseball con lui.

"Quasi dimenticavo, il prossimo weekend viene mia madre." guarda i bambini. "Nonna Constance è tornata e mi ha detto al telefono che vi ha portato dei bei giochi dalla Spagna."

"Giochiiiii!" applaude Max felice.

"Sii gentile, viene la nonna, non devi pensare solo ai giochi."

Max abbassa lo sguardo. "Scusa."

"Non a me."

"Scusa mamma Maura."

"Va bene amore. L'importante è che ringraziate sempre la nonna quando ve li porta okay?"

"Si." annuisce.

"La nonna è molto gentile." aggiunge Ben. "Le voglio bene."

"Anche lei ti vuole tanto bene Ben. Mi ha detto che le manca disegnare con te e Max." sorride accarezzandogli i capelli.

"Sai mamma, non vi ho mai davvero ringraziati per quello che avete fatto per me." la guarda dolcemente.

"Oh il mio bambino." si accuccia e lo abbraccia forte. "Ci ringrazi ogni giorno quando ti vediamo felice."

"Non mi sento diverso quando sono con voi." la stringe.

"Non sei diverso amore mio." gli accarezza il viso. "Sei nostro figlio e ti amiamo tanto."

"E sei mio fratello." si fa mettere giù da Jane e lo abbraccia.

"Grazie." sorride dandogli un bacio sulla fronte."

Maura sorride guardando i due bambini, questi momenti la fanno sentire fiera di avere Ben e Max come figli e ripagano tutta la stanchezza e lo stress.

"Che ne dite di andare ad aiutare mamma Jane a prendere la carta igienica? Io ho dimenticato una cosa, torno subito."

I due vanno da Jane e prendono insieme a lei la carta e il bagnoschiuma aspettando Maura. Ben intanto si mette a chiacchierare con una bambina.

Maura va nel reparto bambini, ha un segreto da qualche settimana che finalmente vuole dire a Jane. Si guarda in giro per cercare la cosa giusta. Un ciuccio? Dei pannolini? Un biberon? Poi i suoi occhi si posano su un paio di piccoli calzini giallo pallido e un cappellino bianco con i bordini gialli abbinato. Sorridendo lo prende e poi prende anche uno di quei giocattoli che i bambini usano per fare i dentini, e infine torna da Jane e i bambini e mette le cose nel carrello approfittando della distrazione di sua moglie.

"Ehi!" prende in braccio da dietro Max che sta camminando. "Ho rubato un bambino!"

"Mamma aiuto!" scalpita.

"Puoi tenerlo, non mi serve." solleva le spalle.

"Ehiii!"

Jane scoppia a ridere e si avvicina baciando entrambi. "Siete indispensabili per me." sorride. "Ora, quando il nostro Romeo," guarda Ben "ha finito di parlare con la nuova fidanzatina, possiamo andare a pagare."

"Mamma!" la guarda imbarazzato e poi saluta la bambina correndo verso di loro.

Jane ridacchia. "Tranquillo, vedo che hai preso da mamma Jane." gli fa l'occhiolino.

Ben alza gli occhi al cielo e scuote la testa e Maura ride, sembra un adolescente imbarazzato dalla propria madre.

"Vieni qui." sorride e lo fa avvicinare. "Vai a scegliere una caramella che dopo che abbiamo pagato vai a regalargliela okay?"

Ben annuisce sorridendo e va a scegliere.

"Questa Maura è una vera e propria smanceria!" sorride.

"È carina!" sussurra indicando la bambina. "Ben è un gentiluomo."

"Molto carina."

"Che schifo le femmine!" Max fa una smorfia.

"Aspetta a dirlo!" ride.

Maura ride e mentre Jane inizia a mettere le cose sul rullo prende in braccio Max e gli dà dell'acqua.

Jane ad un certo punto si accuccia sul carrello per prendere la spesa da dare alla cassiera e nota le cose da bambino. "Oh santo cielo- bambini quante volte devo dirvi di non prendere le cose dagli scaffali e metterle nel carrello." le tira su mostrandole per aria.

"Io non l'ho preso mamma." Ben scuote la testa. "Neanche Max..." lo indica mentre in braccio a Maura si sta addormentando mentre beve l'acqua.

"Fantastico, ora anche gli altri bambini infilano la roba nel carrello." sbuffa.

"Jane, io li terrei." la guarda avvicinandosi.

"Maura hai scolato le birre prima di arrivare alla cassa?" la guarda.

Maura trattiene una risata. "Dico solo che tra..." guarda l'orologio, "otto mesi circa, potrebbero servirci." sorride.

Jane rimane pietrificata, mentre la cassiera le guarda dolcemente. "Cosa vorresti direi?"

Maura scoppia a ridere un po' per l'emozione e un po' per il fatto che Jane la sta guardando a bocca aperta. "Ti sto dicendo che sono incinta, detective!"

Jane prende Maura fra le braccia e la stringe. "Amore mio." sorride felice. "Ti amo così tanto."

"Sono di cinque settimane." sorride stringendola. "Ti amo anche io. Non vedo l'ora di dirlo a tutti stasera."

Jane le accarezza la pancia dolcemente. "Diventerò mamma per la terza volta, non ci credo."

"Avremo un fratello o una sorella?"

"Sì Ben, sei felice?"

"Un sacco! Spero sia una femmina!" abbraccia Maura.

Max scuote la testa di nuovo. "Bleah che schifo le femmine!" facendo ridere tutti.


End file.
